Team Flash
Team Flash, also known as Team S.T.A.R. Labs, is a vigilante team dedicated to fighting meta-human criminals, who were affected by the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion which was triggered by Professor Eobard Thawne. Team Flash also fights other criminals that endanger the people of Central City. The current members are Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Iris West, Joe West, Wally West, Harrison "HR" Wells and Julian Albert. Intentions The team's goal is to capture meta-humans who use their new-found superpowers for evil intentions. They also fight against crime in the name of justice. They help The Flash on missions and give info on where Barry needs to go next and what is going on there. Their main goal would be protecting Central City and its citizens, however they sometimes help surrounding cities (usually Star City) with their criminals. History Year One: The Flash is born The team was formed by Barry Allen after gaining the power of super-speed to fight the meta-human criminals around Central City. Later on, it also worked to discover the identity of his mother's killer, "the Man in Yellow". Their main base of operations is S.T.A.R. Labs. The team was initially comprised Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Dr. Caitlin Snow, Detective Joe West and Dr. Harrison Wells, with the latter acting as the team's leader. In addition to The Flash, the team also supports the conjoined meta-human vigilante Firestorm, the conjoined form of Ronnie Raymond and Professor Martin Stein. Eventually, the team reveals their secret to Eddie Thawne in order for him to help keep Iris in the dark about their activities, only for her to discover the truth later on on her own. The team fought a number of meta-humans. However, their most prominent enemy wasn't a meta at all. Leonard Snart, a.k.a. Captain Cold, was a most ferocious foe, doing things such as backstabbing Barry when he reached out for help, kidnapping Cisco and his brother, and using S.T.A.R. Labs' own technology against them. He stole a gun Cisco built to stop Barry, although that was before he knew Barry. When the rest of the Team found out about Cisco's creation, they reacted with shock, and in Barry's case, hurt and distrust. They patched up their feelings in the end, though. During the Christmas season, a person who was the same as Barry, just faster and with an opposite color scheme started targeting the team. Cisco coined him the Reverse-Flash, and he was the main antagonist for the rest of the year. Eventually, it was revealed that Wells himself was the Reverse-Flash, and that his real identity is that of Eobard Thawne, a meta-human from the late 28th century who murdered the real Harrison Wells and stole his identity. He also turned out to be the one who killed Nora Allen, but lost his ability to travel through time by harnessing the Speed Force after the deed. Now stranded in the 24th century, Eobard decided to train Barry in order for him to gain enough speed to achieve time travel, and allow Eobard to return to his time in exchange for Barry going back in time and undoing his mother's murder. However, Barry chooses to let his mom die, making the timeline created by the Reverse-Flash stay intact. After doing so, Barry returns to his own time and begins to battle Eobard, when Eddie commits suicide, erasing Eobard from existence. Because of this time paradox, a singularity formed that nearly obliterated Central City. With Firestorm's help, Barry managed to close it, at the cost of Ronnie's life. Not wanting to watch anymore people he cares about die, he dissolved the team, and resolved to defend the city on his own. Year Two: Enter Zoom After six months, the team was once again reassembled to defeat Atom-Smasher, and while celebrating their success, a man who introduced himself as "Jay Garrick" appeared and revealed to the team that the singularity that nearly consumed Central City has inadvertently open a portal to Earth Two and threatened their world with Jay's archenemy: an evil, mysterious, and powerful "speed demon" named Zoom, obsessed with being the only speedster in the multiverse. Jay then informs the team how Zoom have been sending meta-humans like Atom-Smasher from Earth Two to kill Barry and that he, like Barry, was the Flash, but on Earth Two. He somehow lost his powers at the demonic claws of Zoom. While reluctant to trust him at first due to their previous encounter with Eobard, the Team accepted him when he helped them defeat Sand Demon, even taking on a role as Barry's new mentor as a speedster, doing things like teaching Barry how to throw lighting. While working on finding and closing the Earth Two breaches Zoom and his Earth Two meta-human minions use to invade Earth One, Martin Stein was randomly bursting into blue flame and passing out. The team pinpointed the problem soon enough: Stein was unstable because he needed another Firestorm partner. After a mishap, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson became Firestorm and left with Stein to go to Pittsburgh for training. The team got a shocking new member when Barry was saved from an ambush by King Shark, Dr. Harrison Wells from Earth Two, came to aid Barry and the team in the fight against Zoom. Tensions were high, especially with Jay, and while his assistance did help Barry stop Dr. Light, Jay left for a time when the team went with Wells' plan to use Light to trap Zoom and end his threat. However, the plan went horribly wrong went not only Light escape, but even when they found a replacement with Linda Parks, Barry's ex, not only did Zoom see through the trap, but after drawing Barry into a fight, despite the Flash's best efforts, Zoom easily managed to completely and utterly destroy Barry in the fight, even paralyzing him for a time, while showing off his defeat for all of Central City to see. Luckily, when he was about to kill Barry in front of his team, Cisco manages to use Wells' speed damping serum to chase him away. It took Barry about a week to recover, but his defeat at Zoom's claws still haunts him. However, with the assistance of his father and stopping Grodd, he begins to overcome the sting of defeat, and he, Harry and the rest of the team are now more determined than ever to stop Zoom. While working on a way to get Barry to become fast and strong enough to face Zoom, they got drawn into a conflict with Vandal Savage, a threat that would require the assistance of Team Arrow to defeat, and after many twists and turns, they succeeded. Meanwhile, Jay decided to settle his differences with "Harry" Wells and eventually came back to resume work on a way to close the breaches across the city. After Jay uses Velocity 6 to rescue Harry's life, Harry is forced to secretly ally with Zoom and help steal Barry's speed so Harry can retrieve her daughter back from Zoom. Eventually he came clean after he and Barry managed to figure out how to close the breaches, but Barry then propose they head to Earth Two to rescue Jesse. Despite a few setbacks, it was successful, but it appeared to that Zoom killed Jay when the last breach was closing. While dealing with the return of King Shark, Barry decides to continue to hone his speed and find a way to return to Earth Two to stop Zoom. While dealing with a chaotic speedster named Trajectory, her lighting turned blue, like Zoom. To the teams horror, they pieced together that Jay was in fact Zoom. This made Barry more determined than ever to become faster and stronger to beat Zoom that he traveled back in time to get the answers from Eobard. With it, Barry and the team were able to create their own Tachyon prototype. With Jesse Quick saved and "Jay Garrick" revealed as Hunter Zolomon, Zoom, the roster of Team Flash somewhat changed. Caitlin Snow was briefly kidnapped by a love-struck Hunter, before he agreed to let her go, but warned that next time they would meet as enemies. Jesse assisted her father in helping the team fight Zoom, but left for Earth Two once Barry Allen managed to deal with this threat, together with the real Jay Garrick, a speedster from Earth Three. However, Wally West, who has shown his belief in the Flash and his cause, joined the team as a new member. Year Three: Flashpoint, Savitar's present return and fighting the future When Barry went back in time to save his mother from the Reverse Flash. It created a new timeline with Barry not being the Flash, Wally being the Flash, Wally and Iris being the only members of Team Flash, Joe an alcoholic cop, Cisco being a jerk, and Caitlin being an eye doctor. After seeing the lives in Flashpoint being ruined, Barry decides to release the Reverse Flash to kill his mom and resets the timeline back to its original state. But there was some changes to it. Team Flash was falling apart with Joe and Iris not speaking to each other due to Iris not forgiving Joe for not telling that her mother was still alive, Cisco's brother Dante died in a car crash and Cisco being angry with Barry for refusing to go back in time to save him, and Caitlin getting ice powers. When Barry reveals he changed the timeline, the team forgives him with Barry and Cisco reconciling along with Joe and Iris. After defeating Edward Clariss, the team realize he got his powers back from Alchemy, who is also getting people from Flashpoint they're powers back. Several days later, Harry and Jesse return revealing that Jesse has super speed and wants to run a few tests. When the team comes face to face with Magenta, Barry and Jesse work together to defeat her. Harry at first did not want Jesse to become a hero finally accepts her heroism and has Cisco make her a costume. Later Barry and Joe see a security video of Clariss being killed by an invisible meta human in Iron Heights. A few day's later, when Jesse's training was complete and after she helped Barry defeat Sam Scudder and Rosa Dillon. Harry finds a new Wells to work with the team while he is on Earth Two Harrison Wells aka H.R From Earth Nineteen. But after Harry and Jesse depart to Earth Two, it revealed the H.R. is not a scientist but an author who is trying to make a boat. The team decided to give him a chance. Sometime later, Alchemy was offering Wally West the chance to reclaim his powers and title of "Kid Flash" from the Flashpoint timeline. As the team soon comes to realize that Alchemy will not stop tormenting Wally, Wally decides to use himself as bait, guiding the team to Alchemy's lair so that Alchemy can be taken down. Barry beats Alchemy and tells him it's over, until Alchemy replies, "You have no idea what's about to begin". Suddenly tremors can be felt, and white flashes of lightning zoom around the lair, taking out SCIS officers systematically by lifting them up and snapping their necks. Barry finds that he is the only one who can see it, and tells Joe and Wally to leave. In a last attempt, Alchemy reaches out to Wally, prompting him to touch the Philosopher's Stone and turn into a cocoon. The speedster with white lightning reveals himself to Barry as "Savitar, the God of Speed." Savitar then pummels Barry around the city by dragging him and running, so fast breaches are created. Cisco and Caitlin arrive through a breach Cisco created just in time to save Barry, with Caitlin freezing Savitar. When the Dominators attack the Earth. Team Flash enlists the help of Team Arrow, the Legends, and Supergirl to help fight them. But when a message from future Barry is revealed, and Barry reveals he changed the timeline. Everyone except Oliver, Typhuss, Felicity, Caitlin, Supergirl, Stein, and Jefferson starts to lose trust in him. But after Barry and Oliver save them from mind control of the Dominators. The teams forgives and trust Barry again. At the heat of battle, when Cisco changes history, he realizes Barry made the exact same mistake and forgives and reconciles with him. The team with the help from the other heroes defeat the Dominators. Known members Current members *Barry Allen/The Flash (founder, leader, forensic scientist and field speedster) *Julian Albert (forensic scientist and tactical support) *Cisco Ramon/Vibe (tech/vision support and occasional field support) *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (medic and backup tech support) *Harrison "H.R" Wells (strategy support) *Iris West (informant and support) *Joe West (SCIS detective and informant) *Wally West/Kid Flash (field speedster and backup support) Former members *Henry Allen (deceased; killed by Hunter Zolomon; biologist and medic) *Jesse Quick (left to go back to Earth Two; physicist and field speedster) *Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm] (deceased; died closing the singularity above Central City; engineer and field support) *Martin Stein/Firestorm (on the Legends' mission; physicist) *Eddie Thawne (deceased; committed suicide to prevent the existence of Eobard Thawne; SCIS detective and informant) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (revealed to be an enemy; leader and physicist) *Harrison "Harry" Wells (left to go back to Earth Two; physicist and field support) *Hunter Zolomon/The Flash/Zoom (revealed to be an enemy; physicist and field support) Known allies Current allies *Kara Danvers/Supergirl (operating on Earth Thirty-Eight) *Jay Garrick/The Flash (operating on Earth Three) *Gypsy (operating on Earth Nineteen) *Frankie Kane/Magenta *Team Vixen **Mari McCabe/Vixen (leader) **Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Dr. Tina McGee *Linda Park *Jesse Quick (operating on Earth Two; former member of Team Flash) *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper *Clarissa Stein *Dr. Harrison "Harry" Wells (operating on Earth Two; former member of Team Flash) *A.R.G.U.S. **Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Legends **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader) **Firestorm ***Jefferson "Jax" Jefferson ***Martin Stein **Nate Heywood/Steel **Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen **Ray Palmer/The Atom **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Martin Stein/Firestorm *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (leader) **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Thea Queen/Speedy (occasional) **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Rory Regan/Ragman **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **John Diggle/Spartan **Dinah Drake *Barbara Wilson/Batgirl *Birds of Prey **Barbara Gordon/Oracle (leader) **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Dinah Lance/Black Canary **Caitlin Snow (alternate)/The Frost **Laurel Lance (alternate)/Black Siren **Doctor Leslie Thompkins *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alfred Pennyworth Former allies *Bartholomew "Barry" Allen (escaped from Zoom to Atlantis) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased) *Roy Harper/Arsenal (retired from vigilantism; former member of Team Arrow) *Rory Regan/Ragman (field support; left after his suit was broken; former member of Team Arrow) *Thea Queen/Speedy (archer and field support; left for leave of absence; former member of Team Arrow) *Quentin Lance (currently in rehab; former member of Team Arrow) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (retired from vigilantism) *Bette Sans Souci/Plastique (deceased) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (occasional ally; deceased) *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (temporary ally) *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (occasional ally; deceased) *Iris West (escaped from Zoom to Atlantis) Known enemies Current enemies *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Solovar *Grodd (transported to Earth Two) *"Savitar" **Cult of Savitar Former enemies *Julian Albert/Alchemy (turned ally) *Shawna Baez/Peek-a-Boo *Hannibal Bates/Everyman (deceased) *Roy Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *Danton Black/Multiplex (deceased) *Edward Clariss/The Rival (deceased) *Rosa Dillon/Top (incarcerated) *Wade Eiling/Goldfinger (truce) *Adam Fells/Geomancer (incarcerated) *Farooq Gibran/Blackout (deceased) *Russell Glosson/The Turtle (deceased) *Griffin Grey (deceased) *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang (incarcerated by A.R.G.U.S.) *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory (deceased) *Henry Hewitt/Tokamak (reformed) *James Jesse/The Trickster (incarcerated) *Frankie Kane/Magenta (turned ally) *Brie Larvan/Bug-Eyed Bandit (comatose) *Clyde Mardon (deceased) *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (incarcerated) *Joseph Monteleone/Tar Pit (incarcerated) *Jared Morillo/Plunder (incarcerated) *Kyle Nimbus/The Mist *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper (turned ally, in new timeline) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (former enemy turned ally, on the Legends' mission) *Vandal Savage (deceased) *Sam Scudder/Mirror Master (incarcerated) *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt (deceased) *Smith *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (deceased; former enemy turned ally, on the Legends' mission) *Lewis Snart (deceased) *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (former enemy turned ally) *Clive Yorkin (incarcerated) *Axel Walker/The Trickster (incarcerated) *Laura Washington/Cyber-woman (incarcerated) *Tony Woodward/Girder (deceased) *"Gypsy" (truce) *"Shade" (incarcerated) *Dominators *Royal Flush Gang (inactive) **Ace (incarcerated) **King (incarcerated; leader) **Queen (incarcerated) *Zoom's meta-human group (inactive) **Hunter Zolomon/Zoom (leader; currently an enforcer of the Speed Force) **Deathstorm (inactive) ***Ronnie Raymond (deceased) ***Martin Stein (deceased; unwillingly) **Shay Lamden/King Shark (incarcerated by A.R.G.U.S.) **Laurel Lance/Black Siren (incarcerated by A.R.G.U.S.) **Dante Ramon/Rupture (deceased) **Francisco Ramon/Reverb (deceased) **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (deceased) *Linda Park/Dr. Light *Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher (deceased) *Eddie Slick/Sand Demon (deceased) Category:Vigilante teams